Pandora's Box
by Vana1970
Summary: This is the third story of Ronon & Orla, but can be read on it's own. An Ancient device causes danger for the Atlantis inhabitants. Lorne, Cadman, Team Sheppard, everyones in it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis, Dr. Keller joined Atlantis recently._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Unscheduled off world activation," called out the night shift head gate technician Amelia Banks.

The Marines surrounding the Stargate immediately took their positions with guns trained on the Stargate.

"Colonel Sheppard's IDC," Amelia continued.

The Marines stood down as the Stargate's shield was lowered. Moments later members of SGA-1 followed by Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard strode through the wormhole and into the gate room.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman. This is your early morning alarm call," Sheppard joked earning groans from his team. Teyla rolled her eyes at the Colonel.

"Well, now that the interesting part of the day is over, can I suggest we get our post mission checks sorted and bed? Your own beds that is, not mine," Sheppard waffled. "We can de-brief Woolsey in the morning, I don't see there's a real need to wake him up at this hour," he continued.

"No," Ronon snorted loudly.

"No? As in wake him up?" Sheppard looked confused.

"Don't wake him; I've been bored to death all day. Don't want all night too," Ronon tetchily grumbled and walked off to the infirmary.

"For once, Conan is right," Dr. McKay assessed following the Satedan.

Sheppard and Teyla looked at each other.

"Had it been that bad?" Sheppard asked Teyla.

"I believe that Ronon and Rodney found the day somewhat…tedious. They were not involved in the specifics of the trade discussions so, found little to do. Ronon and Rodney do not cope well with these types of… negotiations," Teyla tiredly explained.

"You mean they were bored out of their minds?" Sheppard translated.

"Exactly, Colonel," Teyla smiled and headed in the direction of the infirmary closely followed by Colonel Sheppard.

Dr. Jennifer Keller was on duty that night; she ran the usual battery of tests and declared all fit and well.

Ronon turned to Sheppard and asked, "You wanna get something to eat?"

Sheppard looked at Ronon, he smiled. The man could eat more than anyone on Atlantis that included Rodney McKay. He wasn't sure if it was because of his time as a Runner, leading to almost starvation at times if the Wraith chose to hunt the Runner for long periods. Or just his giant stature that led him to eat for two men. The fact that Ronon was so healthy and fit was his saving grace. He looked up at the man, "Sure big guy," "Rodney, Teyla, fancy a late snack?"

Teyla declined claiming she needed sleep, she would see them all in the de-briefing with Mr. Woolsey tomorrow. As she left she turned to the Colonel and prompted him, "What time tomorrow, John"

"0800 should be good," Sheppard answered.

"Rodney, want some food?" Sheppard tried to hide a smile, unless the scientist was dying or scared to death he never passed on food.

"Well, I could eat something," McKay muttered earning a snort from Ronon.

The trio entered the mess hall it was practically empty, a few stragglers from the night shift quickly getting something to eat but that was it. Rodney grabbed coffee, drinking a whole cup in one go, before getting a re-fill. Ronon and Sheppard grabbed at the pre-packed sandwiches, adding a few pudding cups to their trays and sat down. Rodney having decided on his fare sat next to Colonel Sheppard. They began to eat in silence.

"So, look guys, I'm sorry you were dragged back today and well tomorrow too. The elders deciding on the trading matters are a bunch of superstitious guys, you get that right? Sheppard hoped they did.

Ronon grunted and went back to eating his packs of sandwiches.

"It's a waste of time," was all McKay said.

"Actually it's not; the trading partners that can provide food off world are incredibly important Rodney. We can't allow ourselves to become reliant on the mainland and Daedalus. We need to make sure Atlantis has traders in the event something happens to the others," Sheppard elucidated.

"Still boring," Ronon finally added devouring his last sandwich.

"Ronon, when did you last eat?" Sheppard stared at the Satedan.

"Same as you, back on the planet," he uttered.

Sheppard shook his head; he never got over the way Ronon treated food, all food, like it was a rare commodity. He paused, when he thought about it, it _had_ been for seven years.

After finishing his one sandwich Sheppard got to his feet, "Well, 0800 is what I told Teyla for the de-briefing so see you at the gate room then. Ronon, run as normal?" The Colonel looked at the Satedan.

"Yep," was all he gave the Colonel.

"So, unless Woolsey changes the time, I'll see you guys later," Sheppard strolled out of the mess hall depositing his rubbish in the bins as he left.

"I'm off too, McKay," Ronon rose and possibly slightly harder than needed clapped the scientist on the shoulder.

"Lumbering oaf," McKay retorted when Ronon was at a safe distance.

Ronon strode towards his and Orla's quarters, she had moved in with him after their return from "Planet Mud", he had the larger quarters. Their quarters would look rather strange to an outsider, but he liked it. Her silky underwear mixed with his weapons, her family photographs along side his painting of an old Satedan battle. His blaster gun and her hair straighteners. He chuckled at her expression at finding one of his smaller knives stashed inside her make-up bag. He'd told her, who'd expect one there, might need it, you never know. She'd shaken her head at him and laughed.

He palmed the door to their quarters open and stepped inside. The place was in darkness, he knew she'd be asleep. They'd not been due back until the morning but, as the negotiations had more or less been settled, he and Rodney had demanded they go home. Ronon took the middle crystal from the door panel, locking the door. As he moved to the chair he knew was just a head of him, he removed his coat and dropped it onto the chair and placed the crystal on the table next it. He needed a shower, the village had been nothing special but it had been dusty as hell. Ronon didn't think Orla would appreciate being covered in dust. He got undressed silently and headed for the bathroom.

Ronon left the bathroom and headed for the bed, he would only get a few hours sleep but he was home, with Orla. He pulled the furs back and smiled, for a woman as small as Orla, she could steal the whole bed. With a chuckle he slid in beside the woman he loved and fell asleep almost instantly.

Five thirty am came all too soon, Ronon's body's internal clock waking him automatically. Ronon kissed Orla's forehead and eased himself out of bed to dress; he was due to meet Sheppard for their run in ten minutes. Though, looking back at Orla, he was sorely tempted to climb back into bed and ignore Sheppard. He sighed and expelled a frustrated breath, he knew they were going back to finalize the end negotiations and the day ahead, at least for him, would be long and slow. His body and mind would need this run.

Ronon was dressed in minutes; he grabbed the crystal from the table and put it back into the panel. Palming the door open to wait outside so that Sheppard wouldn't wake Orla with the door chime.

An hour and half later a sweaty Ronon entered his quarters and heard the sound of the shower. Orla was up he smiled, it would only be polite to say good morning. Ronon quickly stripped, entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

TBC... **_Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_For Disclaimer see Chapter One_**

**_bailey1ak your a goddess, thank you._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Laura Cadman juggled the tray ladened with sandwiches, drinks and fruit for two. She carefully palmed open the laboratory where she knew she'd find her friend, Dr. Orla Grant.

"Hey Prof, lunch," Cadman called out.

"Hey, Laura, I keep telling you stop calling me Prof. What did you bring?" Dr. Grant called from the other side of the lab.

"Roast beef sandwiches, water and fruit, and I know you're not a Prof, but you're smart and it annoys the hell out of Rodney when I call you that," Laura chuckled.

Orla moaned as she bit into her sandwich, "Awww thank god, I'm starving,"

"So what gives? Why'd we end up in here having lunch and not the mess hall?" Cadman asked between mouthfuls of her own sandwich.

"Well, Rodney has gone with the team on a mission, apparently to finish some negotiations. He was as mad as hell, couldn't see why he was needed, the people they're trading with for food are quite suspicious and only wanted to deal with the people originally involved, so he had to go. Ronon was just as annoyed. Anyway, the diagnostics that he wanted run take ages and can't be left. If the system crashes because it's not being watched then it needs to be started over, that's hours lost," Orla relayed.

"Fascinating as that is Orla, why you and not Zelenka?" Cadman said.

"Because, it's my turn. The last diagnostic like this was run when I was off world with Ronon and his team and Zelenka was stuck here, so my turn." Orla explained between mouthfuls.

"Is everything still on for this afternoon?" Cadman inquired, hoping it was she needed something interesting to do.

"Yep sure is, well, as long as this doesn't show anything bad that is," Orla grimaced.

"Remind me, what are we doing exactly?" Cadman smiled.

"Well, there has been a lot of Atlantis that's been under water for years, okay a lot of years. Some of it has been explored and to be honest not all of it with great results. Woolsey wanted a team to go into an area that's not been explored without ermm Colonel Sheppard," Orla winced knowing she shouldn't have added that last part.

"Without the Colonel? Why? He has the strongest gene marker in Atlantis," Cadman retorted.

"Well, apparently Woolsey and McKay believe Colonel Sheppard suffers from a disorder called "Itchy Finger", meaning he can't help but touch anything in front of him despite being told not to. Not my words," Orla replied.

"Wow, I think he's going to be a bit upset when they get back. When are they due back anyway?" Laura mumbled as she ate her last sandwich.

"Later today, I think, not sure. To be honest when I asked Ronon I never got a proper answer," Orla smirked.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me, it was before he swept you off your feet and made mad passionate love to you?" Cadman rolled her eyes emphasizing her pretend shock and amusement of her friend and the ever amorous Satedan.

"Actually he did, hence I have no real recollection of when their back," Orla tried to look professional but one look at Laura and they were laughing like school girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after lunch Orla started collecting the items needed for her exploration in the basements of Atlantis. She knew that she and Dr. Ian Davies would be accompanied by Major Lorne, Lieutenant Cadman and two other Marines, she didn't know who yet.

Dr. Ian Davies was a scientist like herself, he was quiet, but a nice man. Orla shook her head; everyone was quiet compared to Dr. McKay. Ian Davies was just shy of six foot, a stocky man with a kind face. His short hair blonde was a little uncontrolled like Colonel Sheppard's. He had brown eyes and a slightly crooked smile which always made him seem just a little younger than his actual thirty two years.

Orla was glad to be going with Laura and Major Lorne; she trusted the pair implicitly and was grateful that they were patient towards scientists. Some of the Marines could be a little brusque. Though finding out that her "other" half was Ronon Dex always had an amusing effect. Just as Orla was finishing putting together the equipment they would need her radio activated.

"Dr. Grant, this is Mr. Woolsey, though I'm sure you already know that. Anyway I was wondering could you please join me in my office as soon as possible say ten minutes?" Woolsey demanded.

"Of course, Mr. Woolsey, see you in ten minutes," Orla replied.

"Oh, Orla, please bring Dr. Davies with you would you, thank you," Woolsey added.

Orla looked across the lab towards Dr. Davies; he'd seemed preoccupied and just a little nervous. He had been all day in fact, every time she looked at the man today he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dr. Davies, are you alright? I just had Mr. Woolsey on the radio; he would like us both in his office in ten minutes. Okay?" Orla asked.

"What! Oh, yes, of course," Dr. Ian Davies was definitely jumpy.

"Ian? What's wrong?" Orla tried to approach the nervous man hoping that whatever was causing his jitteriness would go before they went into an unknown area of Atlantis. She didn't like the idea of him being so skittish in a strange environment.

"Ermm, nothing, I… just wanted you to know that I respect you. I… would never hurt you or do anything to upset you," the man was babbling.

"Ian, please, calm down; I know that. What's wrong?" Orla was truly confused at his odd behaviour.

"Dr. McKay, he said. He said… I would, I… would get hurt if you did," Ian stammered, causing Orla to look totally baffled.

"WHAT!, hold on. Why would you get hurt Ian? Why would Dr. McKay say that?" She desperately wanted the man to calm down or at least, what was it Ronon says, "suck it up", before they went anywhere.

"Dr. McKay… said… if you got hurt, that… that Mr. Dex would kill us. If we mentioned it to you that, you would ask Mr. Dex to make us suffer," Davies stuttered almost panicking.

"Ian, when did Dr. McKay say this to you?" Orla was trying to keep calm but she was bursting with anger at her boss.

"This morning," Ian slumped into the chair and looked like a wounded animal.

"Ian, let me tell you something. If anything happened to me, Ronon wouldn't take it out on you, well not unless it was you that harmed me. That's why we have Marines; Major Lorne gets to take that flack," Orla tried to lighten the scientists mood. "As far as Dr. McKay is concerned, ignore him. I don't set Ronon on anyone but I might just get him to have a word with our boss," Orla stormed.

Dr. Ian Davies at that point took a huge breath and eventually the colour returned to his pale cheeks. Sometime he despised his job.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_ demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orla and Dr. Davies entered Woolsey's office to see Major Evan Lorne, Lieutenant Laura Cadman and two other Marines sitting with Woolsey at the head of the office.

"Ah, Doctor's, thank you for coming. Please take a seat," Woolsey beckoned.

"Thank you," they replied in unison taking their seats.

"Right, as we're all here let's get started. Doctor's let me introduce you to Captain David Munroe and Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson. They will be accompanying you today," Woolsey introduced the Marines. "This is Dr. Orla Grant and Dr. Ian Davies," waving his open palm at the scientists.

"As you may know parts of the lower levels have yet to be explored, hence your trip," Woolsey commented. "I want to make sure that we're all on the same page, as it were. While down there exploring those of you with the Ancient gene," Woolsey grabbed at his list scanning for the names. "Major Lorne, Dr. Grant and Captain Munroe, am I right?" he looked about the meeting for acknowledgement and then continued. "When you enter into areas where there may be some equipment, I am telling you… no ordering you, do _not_ touch until you know what it is, please. We've had too many incidents in Atlantis recently with equipment being turned on without anyone knowing the consequences. Well it stops people," Woolsey firmly informed the group. "You are to check in every two hours, unless you finish earlier. Dr. Zelenka will be working in the gate room today and he'll be keeping an eye out on your subcutaneous transmitters. I realise your radios may not necessarily work down there, if so; I would like one of you to inform the gate room. There'll be less worry that way," Woolsey finally finished.

"Very well, Mr. Woolsey, Lieutenant Wilkinson will probably be the one keeping you informed of our progress," Major Lorne informed his boss.

"Um, if we're not back before Ronon gets back, Mr. Woolsey, could you tell him where I am?" Orla looked at Woolsey watching his face pale, slightly.

"You didn't tell Ronon what you'd be doing today?" he said incredulously.

"No, I'm thinking that he'll know anyway. Dr. McKay will probably have told him by now," Orla meekly answered. "Ronon's not fond of me going into dark, unexplored areas with possible dangers without him. So, as he was needed to go to the negotiations today I thought it best to say nothing," she smiled.

There was a collective groan from Orla's colleagues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On P3Y-885 Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan were seated with the local elders discussing the finer details of the agreement, it was going well.

Outside Ronon Dex and Dr. Rodney McKay were bored, again. Ronon had perimeters laid out and exits sorted with variables thrown in for the hundredth time. Rodney was leaning against a tree deciding a nap was in order when he saw a huge shadow fall across his body. He looked up and spotted his team mate. Still surprised Ronon was actually on the mission with Orla going into the unknown today. He decided to risk asking Ronon why he suddenly didn't mind Orla going into possible danger without him.

"So, you know, I'm actually surprised that you're here not guarding Orla," McKay muttered.

Ronon turned to look at the man laying against the tree, he was confused, guard Orla? Why would he need to? She was on Atlantis... wasn't she?

"What do you mean, McKay? Guard Orla, from what?" Ronon barked.

"Oh, nothing," Rodney realizing Ronon was unaware of Orla's schedule and went back to napping, well… tried.

"MCKAY!," Ronon roared, "What's Orla need protecting from?" he continued.

Rodney opened his eyes to look directly into the face of a glowering giant Satedan.

"It's nothing, just… Woolsey is sending her to one of the unexplored areas of Atlantis. He wanted someone other than Sheppard with the gene to go and check it out, what with Sheppard's "I have to touch this" problem. She's not alone though, Lorne, Laura, Dr. Davies and a couple of other Marines will be with her," McKay blurted out.

"If there's nothing to worry about then why didn't anyone tell me" Ronon bellowed at an ever shrinking scientist.

"Will you back off, you caveman, how do I know? She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing you know. Lorne and Laura will protect her, so stop taking it out on me just because she never told you," Rodney snapped back trying to look like he was far from intimidated by Ronon's increasingly angry presence.

Ronon stormed off growling something about women while kicking dirt and cursing Sheppard if they didn't get a move on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As people started to filter out from Mr. Woolsey's office Orla felt a hand on her elbow and a quiet voice whisper, "Orla, a word, please," Major Lorne pulled Orla to one side once they'd exited the gate room.

"Evan?" Orla replied knowing the Major was going to be upset with her not telling Ronon about their impending mission.

"Orla, you really should've told Ronon you know, if anything happens… he's gonna kick my ass all the way back to Earth," Lorne lamented.

"Evan, you know why I didn't. They needed him at the negotiations. Besides what's going to happen? I have you and Laura watching my back. Everything will be fine. Chances are we'll be done by the time they get back and Ronon will just be angry at me," Orla tried hoped she was telling the truth.

"Look, I'm not mad at you Orla, honest. It's just Ronon… he can make training painful," Lorne smiled, he knew Orla had done the right thing. He just hoped Ronon felt the same way.

"Meet you at the transporter in twenty?" Major Lorne told Orla as he headed off to the armory, just in case.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Major Lorne, Captain Munroe, Lieutenant Wilkinson and Lieutenant Cadman were finally joined by Dr. Grant and Dr. Davies.

"Okay guys, let's get a move on," Lorne ordered as he ushered everyone into the transporter, tapping the lowest level. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a poorly lit, empty corridor stretching as far as they could see in both directions.

"Which way, Doc's?" Cadman looked over at Orla not really expecting the clearly nervous Dr. Davies to actually respond.

"We go right, about 500 metres. That's the first room," Orla stated looking to the Marines to take point.

"You don't suppose there are spiders down here do you?" Orla looked at Cadman desperately hoping for a no.

"Dunno, but if there is then Major Lorne will have to rescue you _and_ me," Cadman chuckled. "Sorry sir, but I'm with Orla on spiders," she continued looking at the Major slightly embarrassed.

"Cadman you're a Marine, and you're scared of spiders?" Lorne shook his head with amusement and just a little surprise.

"Yes, sir, rather fight a Wraith Queen to the death than stand next to a spider," Cadman shivered.

"I'm with Laura," Orla quickly added.

They continued down the corridor until they reached the first room.

"Zelenka sure these lights will hold out?" Captain Munroe questioned the scientists.

"Pretty much," Dr. Davies muttered.

"Okay, Doc's stay here for a second, let us check the room out okay?" Lorne didn't wait for an answer, he slipped into the room followed by the rest of his team.

As the Marines looked about the room they noted there was nothing of interest, a little lighting but that was it… just a room.

A minute later Major Lorne called out to the scientists, "Okay Doc's, you can come in now."

Orla and Ian walked into the partially lit room finding it devoid of anything but Lorne's team.

"Well, this is a really interesting room Prof," Cadman called out to Orla.

"Can't be treasure all the time Laura, a few rooms left so maybe the best will be left till last as they say," Orla grinned at her friends less than impressed expression.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

__________________________________________________________

As the team left the first room and re-entered the corridor Orla checked the schematics on her data pad and looked across towards Captain Munroe. "There should be an entrance to the next room near you Captain on the left, there are no energy readings but it might be worth a look.

"Okay, Dr. Grant," Munroe nodded.

"Call me Orla," she smiled up at the Captain. Turning to Major Lorne she exclaimed "Major you and the Captain are first. I don't want to know what Pegasus spiders look like, you're both on squishing duty," Orla beamed.

"Orla, the place has been flooded, where are the spiders supposed to have come from?" Lorne raised an eyebrow at Orla.

"This is the Pegasus galaxy, Evan, stuff happens. For all we know they could live in water and air and be the size of Ronon so… you first," Orla shooed the Major in front.

"Geez, Orla, spiders the size of Ronon, even I would run at that," Lorne shivered which in turn made the whole group shiver and laugh.

As Major Evan Lorne entered the second room on the left he was pleased to find no Ronon sized spiders waiting... in fact, there was nothing, just another empty room. In fact it was identical to the last room, just slightly larger. This was going to take no time at all if they just found nothing.

"Nothing here either," Lorne called out.

"You think Dr. McKay will be annoyed at us for not finding anything?" Dr. Davies looked at Orla.

"I don't see why, we've checked two rooms so far and to be honest, there can't be something everywhere we look," Orla replied.

"Oh my god, Orla, don't let McKay hear you say that," Cadman admonished and started to chuckle.

As they left the barren room they re-entered the corridor and Orla pointed to the right, "Another room just up there. It's much larger than the others," she informed the group.

"Before we go anywhere I want to see if Dr. Zelenka can pick us up on the radios," Lorne requested. "Major Lorne to Dr. Zelenka, Radek can you hear me?" he continued.

Upon hearing static the Major shook his head and looked at Lieutenant Wilkinson.

"Okay Lieutenant, Woolsey wants this done by the book; I can't raise the gate room. I want you to head back to the transporter and see if you can raise them there. If not, head back up to a level you can and let them know the radio's are out," he ordered. "The rest of us are going to continue into the room just ahead. If we find nothing, we'll wait for your return in the corridor before going further."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Wilkinson replied and spun around heading back towards the transporter.

"Okay, let's go see what's behind door number 3," Lorne grinned.

The Major entered the room first it seemed similar to the others except it was much larger. That was when he noticed a stone like pedestal. Upon it was a box with intricate detailing, it was bronze in colour but the detailing was in black it almost resembled a puzzle box. The type you have to match the design to complete. Though there was nothing else to suggest it had any use.

"Orla, we found a box of sorts," Lorne called out, not taking his eyes off the item.

By now Dr. Grant, Major Lorne, Lieutenant Cadman and Captain Munroe were inside the room. Dr. Davies was still outside looking at his data pad, he'd spotted a small spike of energy just a moment ago. Was it just his eyes?

As Dr. Orla Grant neared Major Lorne a humming noise from the box on the pedestal started, they stared at each other and took a small step back. Captain Munroe had stationed himself inside the room and to the side of the doorway. He had a view of Orla several feet in front of him. She was flanked on each side by Major Lorne and Cadman.

Suddenly the box came to life and started to expand pieces of itself, rotating them and pulling them back into itself.

The three near to the box watched in awe, when suddenly at the entrance to the room, where the door should be a force field came into place; they all spun to look at the doorway.

_Oh that's not good_ they thought.

Without warning a blinding white flash encompassed the room, knocking all four of the team unconscious on the floor.

Dr. Ian Davies watched with horror at the scene, he turned dropping the data pad from his hands, jaw slack and trying not to hyperventilate he ran screaming to the transporter.

Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson had to go back to the main floors in Atlantis before he got a good reception on his radio. He's relayed the Major's orders and was about to head back into the transporter when Dr. Davies exited it, begging for help.

_________________________________________________________________

In the gate room the SGA-1 team had finally arrived back having secured full trading rights with the locals of P3Y-885.

"Colonel Sheppard, congratulations on your teams effort, it's a truly great achievement," Woolsey happily babbled.

"Yeah, sure, no problems," Sheppard answered slightly unnerved at Woolsey's fawning over wheat and tava beans.

"Where's Orla?" boomed Ronon.

"Pardon?" Woolsey looked up at the Satedan and smiled weakly. "Oh, Dr. Grant, she's helping Major Lorne," Woolsey looked at Teyla about to deflect the conversation from Orla back to the trade agreement.

Without warning Dr. Davies accompanied by Lieutenant Wilkinson barged into the gate room shouting for help.

Everyone turned to look at the Doctor and the Marine. Colonel Sheppard and Ronon reacted before anyone else, moving towards the pair.

"What's wrong?" Ronon demanded.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Sheppard stepped into the soldier's path.

"The room… the box… a light and they're all unconscious," Davies prattled.

Ronon grabbed the scientist and roared at him to calm down and tell them what he knew.

Teyla looked at Ronon, "Stop intimidating the man, Ronon. Let him speak," she looked back at the man in front of Ronon and tried to calm him down.

Dr. Davies finally managed to explain to the group exactly what he'd seen. The flash of light, the box Lorne mentioned, everything.

Ronon reared up to his full height knowing it would automatically intimidate everyone but Sheppard and Teyla. "If anything happens to Orla, I am holding you responsible," he hissed at Woolsey.

"Ronon, she's doing her job… no more," Sheppard tried to interject knowing he was about to get his head ripped off by the angry ex-Runner. He winced at the growling response.

"Right, we need to get to the lower level and help Major Lorne and his team," Sheppard declared as he turned back to look at Woolsey for his agreement. Woolsey's nodded and Sheppard turned back towards the Satedan to organize the rescue. All Sheppard saw was the ex-Runner's back as he broke into a run in the direction of transporter, if the Colonel wasn't mistaken the man in question was snarling his displeasure as he moved.

TBC... **_Please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

**_A/N : For the next three chapters the POV will change regularly. This is important as each person will see something different. I hope it isn't too confusing._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Wilkinson and Davies finally caught up with Ronon in the dimly lit corridors of the basement. The low lighting adding to the shadows that followed the Satedan making him more imposing than ever.

As they approached Ronon, they noticed for the first time the force field in place at the entrance to the room their friends laid unconscious in. It appeared to be solid and yet shimmered.

Rodney McKay frowned at the door mumbling, "I've never seen a force field like this one," he immediately turned to Dr. Davies and demanded the man give him his data pad, Dr. Davies started rambling about how he'd dropped it somewhere about here when he ran for help.

"Then find it, now," Rodney bellowed at the other Doctor.

When Dr. Davies finally recovered his data pad he handed it over to McKay who began to furiously type into it.

"Now go and get my one from the lab, drop it and I'll get Ronon to drop you off the East Pier," he snapped at Dr. Davies making the man scurry away.

"What's wrong with the one you're carrying in your pack Rodney?" Sheppard quizzed pointing to the pad on his back.

"It's a basic one for off-world, it doesn't have the information about Atlantis that my one in the lab has," Rodney said dismissively as he typed away.

"What about the one you have in your hands, McKay," Sheppard ground out in exasperation.

"Again," Rodney began in annoyance not bothering to look up, "not mine, therefore not good enough,"

"Open the door McKay," Ronon roared, growing more and more impatient at the sight of Orla unconscious and not knowing if she was stunned or hurt.

"I'm trying, but it's not gonna be easy," McKay added. "This is an Ancient design I've never seen before," Rodney admitted.

"Our friends are in there hurt McKay, do something," Ronon continued to rage.

"Calm down buddy, that's an order. I know you're worried about Orla, but attacking Rodney's not gonna help anyone," Sheppard tried his hardest to convince the fiery man in front of him to calm down.

Ronon looked through the force field and could see Orla on the floor laying face down, her long hair loose and curtaining her face. He couldn't tell if she was hurt. He was trying not to panic, McKay would get her out and he'd shout at her about walking into basements without him. Then he was gonna kiss the woman senseless and lock her in their quarters. He just needed to get to her first.

__________________________________________________________

They heard groaning, definitely a man and as Captain Munroe was still unconscious near the door it had to be Major Lorne.

"Major… Lorne, can you hear me?" Sheppard hollered.

"Colonel Sheppard, sir…. Urggghhh," Lorne answered feeling like he'd been attacked by Ronon sized spiders.

"Major, you okay? Okay, stupid question. Are you hurt?" the Colonel continued.

"Umm, I don't think so, just feel like I was hit by a train," Lorne eventually answered.

"Can you check the others, Major?" Sheppard requested.

Yeah, sure, sir." Lorne swallowed the nausea welling as he moved. He really hoped he didn't need to move far.

The first person Lorne came to was Cadman, she was stirring. Her pulse normal and she looked unharmed. "Cadman? Can you hear me, Lieutenant," Lorne probed.

"Argggh, whose dancing on my brain?" she retorted.

"That would be the Ancients, Lieutenant," Lorne snorted.

"Are you okay… besides the obvious?" Lorne questioned.

"I think so, yeah, bad hangover without the fun," Cadman moaned.

"Okay, gonna check Orla," Lorne moved carefully till he came to the small scientist lying on her front, hair obscuring her face. He tried to push aside her hair calling her name but swayed unsteadily not quite able to move her hair to check on her.

Ronon stood watching Lorne try to check Orla wanting to get to her, fighting his temper knowing Rodney was doing all he could.

"Orla, can you hear me?" Lorne gently tried to get her to respond to him.

"Urgggghhhh," Orla groaned aloud, trying to sit up enclosed in her own world by her long hair.

Orla breathed heavily in through her nose and out with her mouth fighting the nausea wondering who'd hit her with a baseball bat. She could hear something, whatever it was she thought was gibberish or maybe her head. Orla decided to try and risk moving her head, she swept the hair from her face and as she did she turned to see a Wraith close to her, hissing at her, intent on causing her pain. She screamed with all her might. She knew she had to ignore the pain and sickness she felt and move or she was dead. As she looked past the Wraith beside her, she saw the only thing worse…a Wraith Queen hissing at her feet. She panicked and kicked out screaming her lungs out; trying to remember what Ronon had taught her.

__________________________________________________________

Ronon watched as Orla came to, feeling slightly relieved until he saw her face, followed by the kind of screaming he never, ever wanted to hear again. She was terrified, looking from Lorne to Cadman seeing something else and then she just lashed out, going almost hoarse from her screams. He went cold, angry at being so helpless.

"MCKAY!" Ronon roared in frustration swallowing the fear trying to take hold of him.

They'd all witnessed Orla coming to, not understanding what was happening, but comprehending she was seeing something nobody else could. Her screams were blood curdling; she was lashing out with all she had at Lorne and Cadman. Tears streamed down her face, it was frightening.

____________________________________________________________

"_RONON!!"_ Orla cried out automatically, desperate for the man she loved.

Ronon charged with all his might at the force field; he was repeatedly struck by the energy given off from the barrier. It didn't stop him from trying to break in.

"_Somebody please, please help me!_," Orla sobbed as she fought, her face never leaving the faces of the Wraith's at her feet.

Ronon howled at the door, Sheppard grabbed him to stop him from suffering serious damage from hitting the force field over and over.

"Ronon, please, we'll get them out, she's just freaked… it'll be okay," Sheppard knew he was lying. Orla wasn't freaked it was more, something far worse.

____________________________________________________________

They faintly heard the moaning from near the door over Orla's screaming meaning Captain Munroe was coming to as well.

"Arrghhhh, what the hell," was all the Captain managed before he had to steady himself and breath deeply. He could hear screaming of sorts, it was frighteningly disturbing, more a hissing than a screaming. He slowly raised his head. The world spun for a few seconds and then re-focused onto the screaming thing. He swallowed partly in nausea and partly in fear at the sight in front of him, Wraith - two Queens and a Wraith Lord.

Captain David Munroe knew his job, knew he had to keep Atlantis safe; he did what was asked of him as a Marine. He turned and as best as he could, in his condition, feebly lifted the P90 at his enemy and sprayed an arc of gun fire at the Wraiths. He heard something else to the side of him, it sounded like nonsense. He tried to keep his aim true and felt a small pleasure at seeing the Wraith Queen nearest him go down before he was hit solidly in the temple and knocked unconscious.

____________________________________________________________

Ronon, Sheppard, McKay, Davies and Wilkinson watched in sheer horror as Captain Munroe turned and fired his P90 at Orla, Laura and Lorne. Ronon roared at Orla and Laura to get down. Ronon watched in shock, as his whole world turned upside down as Orla was hit with the P90 fire and fell to the floor. Beside her Laura screamed in agony as she was hit in the arm. Lorne somehow managed to duck and roll out of harms way in the nick of time.

______________________________________________________________

Lorne raised himself to his feet quicker than he would've thought possible, turned to Captain Munroe raised his fist and hit him in the temple, knocking the man out cold. He grabbed all of the Captain's firearms and knives, threw them into a corner away from the man in question.

He looked back at the women who'd taken the brunt of his fire power, Laura was injured, she'd been shot in the arm. Lorne looked over at Orla, on the floor bleeding out. He moved hearing nothing but Cadman's cries and the men outside the room, clearly they were just as horrified and stunned but he had to concentrate on Orla.

As he approached the scientist he gently turned her over to see what damage she'd taken, noticing that there was a _hell_ of a lot of blood on the floor now. As he turned the unconscious scientist onto her back he noticed she must have hit her head when she was shot also. There was a hairline cut bleeding badly as all head wounds do. She'd been shot in the shoulder. He needed to stem the bleeding, frantically looking at Cadman he shouted "Bandages, all you have now," he grabbed at the two from his TAC vest, got out his knife and cut her shirt open and applied the bandages.

________________________________________________________________

Ronon watched as he saw Lorne approach Orla, he was examining her. He could see she had a head injury and then he saw it, she'd been shot. He sank to his knees, not realizing the keening sound was coming from himself.

"MCKAY, NOW," Sheppard screamed looking at Orla, knowing what he'd seen but not understanding it. To Sheppard's left Ronon slowly fell to his knees watching his world tumble about him.

"Lieutenant Wilkinson get me medical teams and get them here stat, we have live fire wounded, seriously wounded," Sheppard's training taking over his emotions finally.

The young Lieutenant didn't need to be told twice, he ran for the transporters.

TBC..... **_Please review_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

**_A/N : For the next three chapters the POV will change regularly. This is important as each person will see something different. I hope it isn't too confusing._**

_________________________________________________________

Dr. Davies finally re-appeared carrying McKay's Atlantis data pad. Rodney snatched it snapping "It's about time Davies, what'd you do, build it?" knowing he was being unreasonable but who else could he shout at?

Teyla had been silent during the commotion, not understanding what her eyes were telling her, needing to do something she turned to the Colonel for answers, "What can I do, John?"

Sheppard turned to Teyla looking as stunned as everyone else and replied, "Nothing Teyla, not yet. Maybe you could… I don't know… help Ronon?"

Teyla nodded and moved to Ronon's side, for once at a loss as how to comfort a friend. She watched as Ronon stared at Orla, transfixed, and as she looked closer she caught the slight tremors shaking his body. As gently as she could, Teyla placed her small hand on the Satedan's wide shoulder. "Ronon, Orla will be alright. We will get her to Carson, and he will fix this."

Ronon didn't bother to answer her, he understood gun shot wounds, the damage they caused and how quick they could kill. He knew Rodney would normally have the door open by now. She was slipping from him and there was nothing he could do.

________________________________________________________

Lorne had used the two bandages on Orla's shoulder, not quite stemming the flow of blood but he needed to keep some back, for when the ones already applied became too clogged with blood. Her head wound seemed to have stopped bleeding so he decided not to use another bandage, clean it up later. He also needed to help Laura.

"Okay, Cadman how's that feel?" Lorne breathed heavily still fighting the nausea as he finished applying the bandage to Laura's arm.

"Its fine, sir," Laura replied trying to sort the words out in her mind. "Major, what the hell is going on?"

"I really don't know yet Laura, but I do know we need to keep Munroe unconscious and for as long as possible. It's got to have something to do with that box, two of the gene carrying people going nuts. My main concern is Orla. I don't understand what she's seeing but I need to keep an eye on her wound, I don't even know if the bullet made a clean exit, but I know she's in no fit state to fight us.

Orla started to come to slowly, like swimming in syrup. The noises she heard were illegible, she felt confused and felt sick. It didn't matter how hard she tried to listen nothing made sense to her. Her shoulder was so painful and her head hurt. What had happened? _Oh my god, the Wraith, he'd shot her. _

Orla desperately tried to come to enough to try to assess what was happening. She'd been with the group in the basement. Major Lorne and Laura, where were they? Had the Wraith gotten them? Did the gate room know there were Wraith on Atlantis? Was she even still on Atlantis?

Slowly, and with the greatest effort Orla managed to lift the lids of her eyes. Everything was blurred, shapes were close by but, what were they? She focused briefly on the blur in front of her and let out a scream when finally she recognised it. Wraith, she couldn't move. Her shoulder causing her too much pain to get away. Her friends were gone and she was left to be… fed on?

Major Lorne noticed Orla starting to come to and hoped for a better response than before. "Orla," he called, he noticed her cry out in terror. She was scared of him. But why?

_________________________________________________________

"McKay, for god's sake get this door open," Sheppard hissed watching the events unfold in the room before him.

"I'm trying, honest," McKay bit back.

"Please, Rodney, I'm begging you, please open this," Ronon whispered, stopping everyone. Never had Ronon begged for anything. he'd never used please before and it was without any violence or raging.

It hit them all then, Ronon was actually scared.

___________________________________________________________

Captain Munroe was starting to come to again, groaning at the throbbing pain at his temples. He moved slightly before he heard hissing and blanked out again.

"Major, sir, Captain Munroe," Cadman pointed to the man crumpled on the floor slowing trying to get to his feet.

Lorne moved over to the Captain's side as said "Sorry Captain, but needs must," and punched him once again knocking him back into an enforced slumber.

"Colonel, sir, get us the hell out of here, please. I can't keep hitting Captain Munroe, I might do damage, not to mentioned my hand and Orla is bleeding out, her wounds serious and Cadman's been shot too," Evan gushed at his superior.

"Working on it Major, just hang in there," was all Sheppard could say.

"That's easy for you to say, sir," Lorne sighed.

___________________________________________________________

Rodney McKay was starting to get completely frustrated, every time he thought he'd bypassed the force field it re-routed itself before he could stop it. "Get Zelenka here," he shouted at Davies.

As the Doctor flew down the corridor the medical team, headed by Carson Beckett appeared, gurneys being pulled and equipment swinging in hands.

"What's going on, Colonel?" Beckett remarked.

"Not altogether sure, Doc. Got a situation with another Ancient device we think, but the worst is Orla and Laura. They've been shot by P90 fire," Sheppard continued to re-tell the events that had unfolded.

"Major, can yer hear me?" Beckett shouted.

"Sure thing, Doc, seems only Orla and Munroe are… altered," Lorne advised.

"Tell me about Orla, son, was it a clean exit?" Carson demanded,

"Sorry Doc can't tell without moving her around and that's not best yet," Lorne replied.

"I'm sorry, Major, but yer gonna have to look, I need to know. She will need the O.R. and I need to keep them informed as much as possible. Can you check her while she's unconscious?" Beckett knew his words would be upsetting Ronon but it was important.

Major Lorne moved over to Orla and gently moved the bandages from her, they were soaked and needed changing, their supplies were limited. As he grasped her upper body to him he was able to check her back for the exit wound. He found none.

"Can't find an exit wound Doc, you know she hit her head too but it seems to have stopped bleeding," he yelled replacing the bandages with clean ones as quickly as possible.

"Right, Major, keep Orla quiet, the less she moves the better. Try as much as possible to stem the blood loss and can you can wake her up after we sort Laura out," Beckett relayed. "Now, can yer take a look at Laura for me?" he continued.

Lorne moved back to Laura smiling at the pale face.

"Let's take a look at you, Cadman," the Major said slowly unwrapping the bandage on Laura's arm.

"Bullet looks like it made a clean exit, Doc. She's bleeding bad though," Lorne worriedly looked to Beckett, Lorne looked back to Cadman and started to apply a clean bandage. "When the bandages run out, I'll rip my shirt into pieces that'll help for a while," Lorne reassured himself as much as anyone.

"Laura, love, don't go moving about okay?" Carson spoke softly to the woman he'd become so fond of recently.

Laura looked at Carson, she could see his concern and tried hard not to cry out from the pain and increase his anguish. "I'll try," was all Cadman could utter.

"What about you and Captain Davies Major? The doctor added.

"Bad headache feel like I was hit by a train, but okay otherwise, don't know about Captain Davies. Knocked him out twice no time to ask," Major Lorne reported.

"Okay Major, let me know if anyone gets worse," Beckett demanded frustrated at not getting to his patients.

"Will do, doc," Lorne smiled.

"Major, can you look at the device, don't touch it but tell us what it's doing?" McKay called out.

"Ugh, sure, Dr. McKay," Lorne's head was still raging and he really fought not to spill the contents of his lunch. Evan looked at Cadman and promptly asked, "Don't suppose you got any Tylenol?"

"Sorry, sir didn't think to bring any," Cadman winced trying to find a comfortable position.

"No worries, Lieutenant, we'll be in the infirmary soon anyway," Lorne hoped they would, real soon. He finally got himself upright and staggered the few paces to the pedestal. "Not doing anything it's back to the design before it started moving," he answered McKay. "Got to try to wake Orla now," Lorne stepped back and headed towards the woman in question. "Orla, can you hear me, come on Orla. We need to open your eyes."

Orla was floating in darkness hearing hissing and guttural noises she couldn't understand. She was supposed to do something, she was sure. The pain from her shoulder lanced her whole body making her shake forgetting everything but the pain. She wondered where Ronon was; he'd know she needed him and come, wouldn't he?

_____________________________________________________________

Dr. Radek Zelenka breathed heavily as he finally came to a stop beside Rodney.

"Zelenka, nice of you to get here, interrupting you were we? Not to worry we only have a drastic situation happening," McKay berated Zelenka.

"I'm sorry Rodney but Mr. Woolsey stopped me, he wants regular updates, Colonel. He wants to know what Rodney's found out," Radek hurriedly informed the group in front of him.

"If Woolsey wants regular updates, he can damn well come down here and get them. The radio's are out, everyone's trying to get our people out and he…," vented Sheppard. Suddenly a gentle hand touched his arm, stopping his tirade.

"John, it is alright, I will see Mr. Woolsey and explain the situation. I can, if nobody needs me, go back again later and keep him informed," Teyla quietly spoke and with that she moved towards the transporters.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

**_A/N : For the next three chapters the POV will change regularly. This is important as each person will see something different. I hope it isn't too confusing._**

_______________________________________________________________

"Radek, I've got an idea. I've managed to isolate the signal given off by the energy emitting from the force field. But every time I try to over-ride the signal, by re-routing the doors signal, it manages to switch and bypass my signal. We've got to trap the signal, or at least block it so I can over-ride it. What we'll need is to use your… tell me you brought your computer?" Rodney looked exasperatedly at Radek.

"Of course, Rodney, I have it here," Zelenka replied used to Rodney's temperament.

"Good, okay, so as I was saying. We'll use my computer to act as a buffering wall in front of the door's signal and yours to follow on behind it effectively trapping it. We can then use Dr. Davies' computer to enter in a new signal over-riding all of them, the force field should disappear," Rodney muttered whilst he tapped furiously on his computer.

Sheppard was getting frustrated, he realized he could do nothing until they could get into the room but it didn't stop him emulating Ronon and growled his displeasure at the situation. He glanced over to his friend, noticing he hadn't moved. He was like a statue just staring at Orla. Sheppard couldn't imagine what Ronon was going through, yeah he'd had friends shot and in need of help but never a loved one.

"Ronon, you okay?" the Colonel regretted his question immediately. Of course he wasn't alright; he just wanted to make sure his friend was still with him. He didn't get even a grunt from Ronon.

_______________________________________________________________

Captain Munroe moaned with pain, what had hit him? He fought not to vomit the nausea immense, he breathed heavily. He was in pain too; he could feel a soreness at his temple and tried to gingerly touch the area. The movement alone made him cry out. He heard loud hissing, noises which were alien to him; the thought struck him, _Wraith. _Ignoring the pain in his head he lifted it to see the sight of a Wraith Queen, lying on the floor obviously badly injured, good, one less he thought. There was the male; he was going to be a problem. Behind the male was the other Queen, injured but not badly. Not yet anyway, he promised himself he'd rectify that.

________________________________________________________________

Major Lorne heard Munroe moan and moved over to the weapons he'd stashed as far away as he could from the Captain. Lorne grabbed the hand gun and passed it over to Cadman knowing with her arm injured a P90 would be difficult to handle, "If he attacks you or Orla, shoot him," the Major ordered grabbing Munroe's P90, pocketing the knives he's found earlier and moved back to Orla's side.

_________________________________________________________________

Ronon heard the Captain and saw him start to move. Munroe coming around was the catalyst that got Ronon moving again. As he stood and without conscious thought, he started to growl, the noise vibrated in his chest before he released the sound, silencing all but Munroe. "Lorne, shoot him, now," he roared.

"Belay that order, Major, shoot only if he attacks anyone again," Sheppard barked turning to face what he felt certain would be an extremely pissed off Satedan.

"Ronon, whatever's affecting Munroe and Orla is temporary, he wouldn't have shot her normally. Let's just see if Lorne can keep him under control first, he has no weapons, okay?" the Colonel wasn't expecting an answer from the ex-Runner, he just hoped he'd understand.

_________________________________________________________________

Munroe turned his head at the sound of different noises and saw the biggest Wraith he'd ever come across. The creature was huge and it growled, if the situation hadn't been so dire he would have almost laughed, so the Wraith _do_ have an equivalent of Ronon Dex then, it even had similar hair. He really hoped it didn't get in.

Munroe came to the realization that with this many Wraith his options were limited and he damn well wasn't going out as food, he'd die fighting. With that last thought, he snarled, gathered his strength and launched himself at the male Wraith in front of him. Before he got far he felt his leg explode with pain and a burning sensation, as he landed back on the floor Munroe looked down at his leg, it was pouring blood. They'd shot him. With strength he didn't know he had, he got back up and threw himself forward once again. He heard the gun being fired a second before his chest exploded in pain. As he fell onto his side hitting the floor his last thoughts were, _at least I wasn't food, and since when did Wraith use hand guns?_ Captain David Munroe drew his last breath as Lieutenant Laura Cadman lowered her weapon.

__________________________________________________________________

McKay exclaimed loudly, "We've got it, we've managed to isolate the signal, give me a minute and the this force field should be down," Rodney frantically grabbed

Dr. Davies' computer, realizing what had just occurred in the room in front he started to type with force.

"You okay, Lieutenant Cadman?" the Colonel shouted, having seen Cadman react in the only way she could. Munroe wouldn't have given in, they'd no option but to shoot.

All Lieutenant Laura Cadman could do was to swallow hard, nod at the Colonel and close her eyes praying she'd pass out and remove the last few images from her mind.

There was nothing the Colonel could do for Cadman at the moment and turned to see if Teyla was back, spotting her at Carson's side he said, "Teyla, can you please inform Woolsey we have a solider down and Dr. Biro, we'll need a body bag," Sheppard turned back to the sight in front of him praying there'd be no reason for anymore.

___________________________________________________________________

Orla was barely aware of her surroundings, she remembered she was in danger but unable to do anything about it. The pain every time she moved was too much, she felt weak and sweaty. She'd heard gun fire, maybe someone was going to rescue her. As hard as she tried she couldn't make out the blurred figures.

____________________________________________________________________

McKay turned to the Colonel telling him, "Anyone with the Ancient gene can't go in there, chances are it's what set that device going. Obviously just having the gene was enough this time."

"What about Lorne?" Sheppard inquired knowing the man had been left unaffected from the device.

"Right now Sheppard, I don't know why Lorne wasn't affected. Until we do I suggest all Ancient gene carrying personnel stay out," McKay answered.

Sheppard nodded, "Ronon, I need you, Teyla, Dr. Davies to go in and help Lone and Cadman. Beckett, McKay and I can't go in. You'll need to move Munroe first." he looked up at Ronon glad to see he was paying attention.

"Dr. Davies," Sheppard continued, "I want you to keep an eye on that box if it moves or hums, shout, loudly."

Ronon turned back to look at the room feeling like screaming at Rodney, he'd never felt more useless as he did now, waiting was the worse thing they could've asked him to do. He started to think about getting to Orla, he understood that to get the gurney to her he had to move the Captain, but he didn't know if he could move the body very respectfully. He appreciated that the man hadn't been himself but he's still shot the woman he loved. Maybe, it had been a good thing he'd not been there with Orla, he would have reacted without thinking, Captain Munroe would have been dead long before now.

"That's it," McKay proclaimed, as the force field disappeared.

Ronon moved into the room without thinking, he picked up the body of Captain Munroe and handed him over to Sheppard to deal with. Grabbing the gurney he pulled it to Orla's side.

Marie followed Ronon in, thankful Lorne was safe but concentrating on her patients. She went to Orla's feet watching Ronon try to gently move her upper body onto the waiting gurney. Marie heard the anguished sobs coming from the woman laying in front of her, together Marie and Ronon placed the scientist onto the gurney. Noticing she was too pale, clammy and confused. Marie shouted out to Beckett, "Orla's gone into shock, Doctor," she turned to Ronon to tell him to move but the Satedan was already pulling her and the gurney to safety.

Dr. Davies nervously watched the box on the pedestal, wishing it to stay dormant.

Marie turned to Laura to find Major Lorne already had her on her feet, Cadman swayed until Lorne steadied her, moving her in the direction of the second gurney.

As they all exited the room Sheppard asked McKay, "Can you put a force field in place to stop that thing from activating again until we can sort this?"

"Oh, of course, I can," McKay confirmed.

___________________________________________________________________

The infirmary burst into a flurry of activity as Doctor Carson Beckett automatically took charge. "I want Orla to be taken to O.R. 1. Her vitals can be done there. Make sure they type and cross match the blood, four pints," he ordered the nurse who'd taken over from Ronon. "Marie, same for Laura but O.R. 2, please," he finished.

"Dr. Young, can you please take Major Lorne and run a full scan and a work up on him, please. I want him kept overnight until we know more about what these people have been exposed to," Beckett ordered, turning around to see Ronon waiting for him.

"Doc," was all Ronon uttered looking at the man who'd saved his life, wanting to ask the question but unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know Ronon, she's lost a lot of blood, she's in shock and god knows what kind of damage the bullet has done internally," Beckett desperately wanted it to be better. "I'll do everything I can, I promise," Beckett turned and walked to the operating room.

Ronon watched Beckett's back and turned running from the infirmary, scattering people as he left.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

______________________________________________________________

Ronon crashed into the gym gasping as though he'd been running for hours. He kept gulping air, hoping to stem the nausea he felt was going to over come him. He needed to hit something, anything; he started to rain his fists down on the punching bag. It swung backwards crashing back into his fist only to be pummelled in return.

Grabbing at the bag in frustration he tore it from is fixtures and ripped at the material. When he'd eventually bored of the bag, he turned to the equipment lying about the gym. Bantos Rods that had taken the efforts of sparring opponents were snapped and smashed into walls. As the rage took over Ronon he threw dumb bells at walls, snarled as he grabbed at a staff beating it onto any surface he could.

As Ronon tried to decimate what was left of the gym, Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney came to a stop at the entrance, Sheppard trying to think of a way to stop the juggernaut that was Ronon, this had to be done just right or someone would get badly hurt, okay he thought, I'll get hurt.

McKay was slack jaw, Ronon was powerful. He'd seen him fight the Wraith, Ronon never being the one to not be in the fight but, this was different. He'd lost it, the big guy looked crazed and Rodney McKay suddenly decided he wanted to be anywhere but near Ronon Dex.

Teyla stood trying to take in the scene, she had guessed he would have come here to vent but this was pure animalistic rage. How do you calm a wild animal?

"Ronon, stop, that's an order," Sheppard commanded at the top of his voice.

The ex-Runner stopped, looked back at the voice, his face carried a sneer and there was a thunderous howl, he acted and sounded exactly what he was, a wounded animal.

Sheppard approached Ronon saying, "Feel better?" the Colonel was treated to a grunt as a reply. "Okay, Ronon, you've massacred the gym but better that than my Marines. Now rein it in, Orla's going to be out of surgery probably within the next few hours and you'll want to see her."

Ronon walked past Sheppard and headed out of the gym.

"Ronon," Sheppard barked.

The ex-Runner turned looking at the Colonel, just about holding everything together enough to respond to his senior officer.

"I don't want this type of behaviour to happen again buddy, we can't afford the redecorating," Sheppard hoped the humour helped deliver the message.

As Ronon left the gym heading for the infirmary, Teyla and McKay moved towards the Colonel. It was at that point they all realized they'd been holding their breaths.

______________________________________________________________

"I'm not going anywhere with him, Sheppard, he's lost it," Rodney added.

"Actually Rodney, he hasn't. Ronon thought about what he was doing, he tore the gym to bits rather than anyone on Atlantis," Sheppard explained. "Well I'd better go to the infirmary and check on our people, Woolsey wants a heads up soon," Sheppard spoke walking out of the gym, followed by the rest of the team.

"Rodney, what are we gonna do with that box?" the Colonel asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I said I'd meet Zelenka and see if he or the other alleged scientists had any ideas. I'd better check in and see if they've got anything before Woolsey starts," McKay told his team as he headed towards the direction of the labs.

_________________________________________________________________

Sheppard and Teyla hurried in the direction of the Infirmary to catch up with Ronon.

They all entered the infirmary looking for someone to update them. Sheppard stopped a nearby nurse to ask for any news, she'd told him not yet maybe in another half hour.

Ronon threw himself into a chair in the waiting area, stoic and closed off from everyone.

Teyla sat next to the ex-Runner placing a hand on his arm but saying nothing, he didn't need her to placate him, she understood he needed answers.

Sheppard decided that he needed to catch Woolsey before he stormed in here and put his ex-IOA mouth in it and found himself hanging off the nearest balcony courtesy of an angry Satedan. "I'm gonna go and find Woolsey, if you hear anything, radio me? Please," Sheppard looked between Ronon and Teyla.

"Of course, John," Teyla smiled.

Sheppard turned and left the infirmary wishing he could turn back the clock.

______________________________________________________________

As the Colonel entered the gate room he noticed people stopped and stared, aware a Marine had been killed after turning on his people. Let them stare he thought, Captain Munroe had been a good man and the first one to say otherwise would be needing the infirmary.

"Mr. Woolsey, sir," Sheppard announced his arrival outside the office of said Mr. Woolsey.

"Colonel, good to see you. You'd better come in and err, shut the door please. I would like the investigation into today done in private until the matter can be resolved," Woolsey smiled and offered the Colonel a chair.

"Thank you, sir," Sheppard replied.

"Let's make a start shall we, why don't you start right back from where Lieutenant Wilkinson and Dr. Davies came into the gate room?" Woolsey suggested.

The Colonel gave a full and uncensored version of the events. Afterwards Sheppard ran his hands through his already wild hair and sank back into the chair looking at Woolsey.

"Sir, it is my opinion, Captain Munroe was under the influence of that box and I believe that he and Orla thought they were seeing Wraith," the Colonel finally added.

"Very well, but tell me Colonel, what makes you think it was the Wraith?" Woolsey questioned.

"I can't be sure sir, I just don't want to think there is something, out there worse than the Wraith scaring our people," he answered truthfully.

"I hope your right Colonel, the Wraith are more than enough," Woolsey sighed, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a bad headache coming. "What about McKay and Zelenka, have they got anything?" he persisted.

"They're working on it, sir, I'll update you as soon as I can, in fact I was headed to see McKay after here to get one," Sheppard responded.

Mr. Woolsey nodded his head, "Just a couple more things Colonel and you can be on your way. Can you tell what precautions you've taken against the device re-activating?"

"Dr. McKay placed a force field at the door sir, I also posted two Marines without the gene there, they've been informed I want hourly updates. Also if they see the box move to get the hell out of dodge, sir," Sheppard said.

"One last thing, the gym? I know your good friends with Mr. Dex so, I will trust you to keep him under control. But I will not have any persons on this expedition in danger from one of their own. Please see Mr. Dex learns to express himself… differently," Woolsey stated.

"So you heard about that?" Sheppard cringed, he's understood why Ronon had done what he had, grateful if wasn't people he'd harmed, but Woolsey wouldn't see that.

"Of course, Colonel, I have my people too," Woolsey looked straight at the Colonel and raised his eyebrow smiling slightly.

"No disrespect, Mr. Woolsey, but Ronon trashed the gym to avoid hitting others, he's been shaped the way he is because of the Wraith and he's the best solider we have. But, telling Ronon he's being a bad boy won't work, you need to let him vent or be prepared for a full infirmary," Sheppard remarked getting to his feet he stood in front Woolsey's desk "If that's all, sir," Sheppard promptly walked out.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

______________________________________________________________

Colonel John Sheppard had walked into Dr. Rodney McKay's lab expecting anything but the full throttle slanging match taking place between McKay and Dr. Radek Zelenka.

"That's enough, Rodney, what the hell's going on?" Sheppard hollered at the scientist.

"Ask Dr. McFumbles , everything he suggests is just stupid. I swear Madison could do better," McKay was in full swing blustering about the lab shouting at his "minions" that they were all pathetic.

"RODNEY, that's enough," Sheppard said forcefully into the face of the Canadian.

"Everybody take a break be back in 20 minutes," Sheppard ordered trying to restore calm. When the lab was devoid of anything but him and McKay he continued, "Okay, what's going on?"

Rodney fiddled with the stylus's on the counter, trying to make some sense to explain what it was that worried him. "I can't stop thinking about it, seeing Captain Munroe shoot Orla, what if she dies. We should've gotten in there quicker. Then maybe Orla wouldn't be fighting for her life and Captain Munroe would be alive. Oh, and Cadman, she'd be okay too." Rodney admitted, "You know, Orla lets me vent at her and she never tells Ronon, or if she does she has him better trained than you," McKay smirked. "I don't know what Ronon's going through, I only know if we lose Orla it would be too much, I still miss Elizabeth," McKay muttered.

"She'll be okay, McKay, she's a fighter," Sheppard soothed.

"If she doesn't, make it, I mean? What do you think Ronon would do?" McKay's voiced wavered as he thought of his colleague Orla who'd sneaked up on him and become a friend before he realized it.

"I'm not going there Rodney, an angry Ronon is bad enough but a tormented grieving one," Sheppard shook himself together. "You know McKay, Ronon could probably do with some support right now, he probably won't admit it. Hell, he'll probably just growl or grunt but eventually, when the shock wears off, he'll need his team,"

"Maybe for a while, but I have to come back here then and sort this device out," Rodney decided.

_____________________________________________________________

McKay and Sheppard entered the infirmary and headed to the small waiting area which Elizabeth had recommend Carson add as it appeared that SGA-1 didn't leave their injured team mates alone.

They walked up to Ronon and Teyla pensively hoping for news. Teyla stood and approached the men smiling weakly. "There has been no news yet, I am worried John. Ronon has just sat there, he has not answered me… or paced. He is… inert," she wearily explained.

"Shock, I guess," Sheppard looked at Ronon wishing the guy would do something.

"Ronon, you need anything?" the Colonel firmly spoke to the ex-Runner hoping he'd answer him automatically.

"No," the Runner answered surprising everyone, his voice flat, devoid of any emotion just like his face.

"How long has it been?" McKay asked Teyla.

"Two hours Rodney," Teyla sighed.

"Any news on Cadman and Lorne?" Sheppard looked at Teyla hoping for some good news.

"Yes, her surgery went well, she is in recovery and will be for a while before she is brought to the ward. The Major has been checked and placed in the ward," Teyla revealed.

"Thanks, think I'll go and say hi," Sheppard smiled weakly at Teyla.

__________________________________________________________

Sheppard moved toward the section of the infirmary for patients spending at least one night. He spotted Lorne easily, the man looked better and was sleeping. Sheppard hesitated before continuing, if Lorne was sleeping he should go, rest was the best medicine Beckett was always quoting.

"Sir," Major Evan Lorne looked up at his superior officer knowing he was unsure whether to disturb him.

"Hey, Major, how you doing?" the Colonel inquired sitting on a nearby chair.

"Fine now thanks sir, though the doc says it'll be another day before the headache goes completely. Any news on Orla and Cadman?" The Major had been concerned for the women, his friends, but nobody would tell him anything.

"Not yet, glad to see you're okay Major, now get some rest. I'm gonna go and try to find some news for Chewie," Sheppard spoke as he stood, returning the chair to its original place.

____________________________________________________________

It was another hour before Carson Beckett appeared looking tired and apprehensive. He approached Ronon who'd come to his feet looking anxious.

"Doc," the raspy word Ronon uttered sounded alien to all, where was it's power and volume.

"Orla was lucky she sustained the gunshot wound below her clavicle… her collar bone. But there was no fracture to either the collar bone or shoulder, lord knows how. She did suffer damage to the surrounding muscle, tissue and smaller blood vessels which we repaired. Luckily it did not cause her lung to collapse. We also checked her head wound it needed a few stitches but it's nothing really. We did have a few moments of worry, she'd lost a lot of blood and went into shock," Beckett knew his next words would worry the big man.

"Orla had a cardiac arrest on the operating table," Carson continued watching the horror of the words "cardiac arrest" sink in.

Ronon grew pale, and felt sure he was going to pass out.

"We managed to get her back, it was the loss a lot of blood which in turn caused the arrest, so we also gave her a transfusion," he added quickly. "We have started her on a broad spectrum anti-biotic and gave her some pain meds. She is still heavily sedated. With her reactions in that room I'm going to keep her sedated until I know she won't wake up and react badly causing further damage to herself," Beckett finished looking at the people in front of him, trying to take his words in.

"Can I see her, please?" Ronon pleaded.

Beckett would normally say no but he was aware Ronon needed to see she was alive, he understood that.

"Just for a minute. Mind Ronon, this is not normal practice," Carson beckoned Ronon to follow him, the team mates all slumping into the waiting chairs releasing whooshes of air they'd been holding. They'd seemed to do nothing but hold their breaths today.

___________________________________________________________

"Before you go in lad, be warned. There are machines, monitors they are attached to Orla letting me know how her heart rates doing, her oxygen input and output, her pain medication is being controlled by a monitor too and she will have a blood pressure monitor that bleeps a lot. There will also be drips giving her fluids to keep her from being dehydrated. I guess I just want you to know it's not just going to be her in a bed son," Carson hoped Ronon wouldn't be too shocked. "She's pale, very," Beckett finished as he opened the door and let Ronon go to Orla's bedside.

Ronon moved towards Orla's bed, understanding what Carson meant about all the monitors and tubes. He found himself at the side of her with the least of them. She was pale, so very pale. She looked so small, tired and vulnerable, he wanted to wrap her up into his arms and not let go. He felt his throat tighten, his eyes moisten and his hand tremble when he reached to touch her cheek. Was it okay to let go and believe she was okay? He bent down to brush a kiss on her lips, it was then he nearly lost control and broke down. He stood up willing his body to do his bidding, breathing heavily.

The door opened behind him and Carson popped his head in, "Let her rest now lad," he ordered.

Ronon squeezed Orla's hand with his giant paw and left the room to sit back in the waiting room till they allowed her a bed he could sit next to.

"Ronon, just so you know she's going to be in recovery for a few hours yet then she'll be taken to the I.C.U.," Carson sighed, he watched the Satedan nod and walk back to his team.

"How was she?" Rodney asked his team mate as soon as he sat.

"Rodney," Teyla admonished.

"What, I need to know, she's my friend," McKay spat.

"She's… attached to monitors, drips, she… looks so pale and… small," was all Ronon could say for fear he'd get too choked once more.

TBC... **_Please Review_**

**_A/N - Please note that I got help on exactly what a doctor would do with a gunshot patient I played down Orla's injuries, she probably would have shattered her shoulder and clavical and if any bone fragments traveling the body they would probably puncture a lung. For my sake to make things simpler as I've said I downplayed her resulting injuries, sorry any doctors out there._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

______________________________________________________________________

A little while later Dr. Rodney McKay and Colonel Sheppard re-entered the laboratory currently occupied by Zelenka and two other scientists working away at theories and "what would happen if…"

Rodney threw himself onto the nearby stool asking "Any ideas?"

"Not really," Zelenka replied looking at the computer in front of him running his hands through his hair, turning his head to look at the Colonel he spoke, "How's Orla, Laura and Evan, Colonel?

"Major Lorne's gonna be okay, Laura was due to be released onto a ward and Orla's still in recovery. They'll be fine," the Colonel said with confidence earning a smile from the Czech scientist.

Rodney moved to the coffee pot desperate to have something to do. As he passed a bookcase he saw a small piece of alloy, it struck him, trinium! "That's it, we encase the device in trinium, we don't know why it's there or what the Ancients used it for so we just get rid," McKay smiled.

"Trinium? What the hell's that?" Sheppard said looking confused.

"It's an alloy, it's also rare, not found on Earth. SG1 came across it years ago and now the SGC actually owns an off-world trinium mine which can supply us the materials. Once it's refined it's 100 times lighter and stronger than steel. In fact, the Prometheus walls are enhanced with a trinium alloy," McKay excitedly babbled.

"What if the device turns out to be a really cool thing once we know what it is?" Sheppard looked surprised at the scientist's willingness to throw away a gadget.

"Why don't you go ask Ronon just how useful it is Sheppard," McKay snapped at the Colonel not believing he actually might have thought of keeping it.

"That was low Rodney, but your right," Sheppard had the good grace to look sheepish. "So, how much of the stuff do we have? Do we have any?" he continued.

"None, we'll need to contact the SGC and get hold of Colonel Carter; we'll need to mold it into a storage device to hold it. Yes, yes this will work, well as long as we can get enough of the stuff." McKay was smiling.

"You've never explained why there was a force field?" Sheppard petulantly asked.

"Because I don't know. I'm assuming that it's to provide a barrier to stop people from getting in or getting out once they started shouting, "Oh look it's the Wraith," Rodney sighed, "I just don't know, not really, Sheppard. If I'd designed it I would have created it so it did just that."

"I think I've found something, Dr. McKay," Miko one of McKay's assistants came forward holding her tablet out to the man. "It seems to fit," she finished.

Rodney looked at Miko and snatched the tablet from her hands scanning the screen, mumbling to himself, "Yes… maybe… okay." He looked at Sheppard and said "It's a training tool," softly not quite believing what he was reading.

"What's, a training tool?" the Colonel looked confused.

"Let's go to Woolsey, sort out the trinium and I'll explain this," McKay said with force leaving the laboratory expecting Sheppard to just follow.

"Rodney, wait up," the Colonel spun around and started after the scientist.

____________________________________________________________

Beckett walked up to Ronon and Teyla smiling, "Good news, we're moving Orla to the I.C.U., means she's doing well."

Ronon sat forward, bringing his hands to his head he closed his eyes, shuddered and exhaled. Finally he thought she's getting better, he turned to Teyla wrapped his arms around her making the Athosian smile broadly.

_____________________________________________________________

The two men approaching Richard Woolsey's office were so excitedly happy about their discoveries that they burst in both talking at once.

"Calm down, please gentlemen. Now, please can you give me a moment?" Woolsey demanded quieting the men

"Please Dr. Beckett, go on," he spoke, "that's wonderful news, please keep me informed if there is any change," Woolsey cut the connection and beamed at the two men, "That was Dr. Beckett, Orla is being moved from recovery to the I.C.U." The men's face broke into grins as Woolsey thought finally a piece of good news today.

"I… we, think we know what the device is. It's a training tool. According to the database the Ancients engineered the device to help with the fight against the Wraith. Some mad idiot decided it would be a good idea to design a machine which causes hallucinations on anyone carrying the Ancient gene. It makes the person affected think the people they're surrounded by are Wraith. There is some drivel about preparing their elite soldiers for battle by allowing them to know how frightening it would be surrounded by angry members of Todd & Co. The effects last for roughly a day. Apparently it shuts itself down, well, a day once you're away from the device," Rodney explained to Woolsey and Sheppard. "It's a danger to anyone carrying the gene, they would be affected like Orla and Captain Munroe."

"That's just disturbing," Woolsey gasped looking between the men with disbelief.

"So how come Major Lorne was unaffected?" Sheppard looked at the Doctor in confusion.

"I don't really know, there is not much in the database just the bit that Miko found. My guess was it deemed Major Lorne as the instructor and by him effectively switching it on he was left unaffected. It could have been much worse if it had been Orla that had found it first," McKay shakily answered looking at the men in front of him seeing their realization of just how bad it could've been.

"What about the force field, what was that for?" Woolsey chipped in.

Rodney sighed déjà vous or what, "Probably to limit the amount of people actually affected by the device. Or to limit the amount that could enter after it had been activated. All hell could break loose if it wasn't contained," Rodney guessed. "Anyway, I may have come up with the solution to our Pandora's Box," McKay continued to explain to the rapt men exactly what they needed, the trinium from the SGC, the shape they'd need and then they would need to take it to Area 52.

"Area 52?" Woolsey quizzed.

"Oh, scientist humour, we have Area 51 back on Earth so naturally Area 52 here." Rodney meekly explained.

"What's in Area 52 and where is it Dr. McKay?" Woolsey was getting the feeling there was a lot about Atlantis he didn't know.

"Just the things that are deemed you know evil. It's in a locked room in the South Pier, away from anyone's quarters and it is completely sign posted," McKay stuttered.

"We'd better get in contact then with the SGC, is this an emergency, Dr. McKay or will the trinium be alright to travel the three weeks on the Daedalus?" Woolsey asked Rodney McKay as they re-entered the gate room pausing by Chuck the technician.

"It should be okay to travel back on Daedalus; after all it wasn't until somebody with the gene walked into the room that it activated. Just have to keep clear of the room," McKay reasoned.

"Very well Doctor. Chuck can you please dial the SGC?" Woolsey asked.

_______________________________________________________________

Ronon and Teyla were seated in the I.C.U. at the side of Orla's bed, she was sedated and the only patient. Ronon stretched his long legs out in front and sighed, he desperately wanted Orla to wake up.

Teyla saw the frustration in her friend, "Ronon, can I get you anything? Some food maybe or a drink?" She wondered how she could deal with him, he'd retreated into himself so far. He never did this with the team, if one of them got injured. They all shared an understanding about each other being injured but he wasn't letting her share the burden.

Before Ronon could say anything the door to the I.C.U. opened and Marie walked in smiling at Teyla and Ronon, "You should try to get some rest you know, maybe food or something to drink. Orla's going to be sedated for some time and you look exhausted," Marie hoped they'd go but she was pretty certain Ronon was only leaving when Orla walked out the door herself.

"No thanks, Marie. I'm fine, if you want to go Teyla, its okay," Ronon mumbled readjusting himself better; he had no intention of leaving till Orla did. He watched as Marie took Orla's vitals writing them down and moving to Orla's feet, she took one of her feet and ran a stick like instrument across Orla's foot, noting the results. "What's that?" Ronon looked to Marie.

"After her vitals are recorded we have to check her stimuli. There are different levels of sedation, Orla is deep enough she can't hear you or Teyla, can't wake up, but her nerves should still respond. So I'm checking how they react," Marie clarified noting her findings. Marie took the findings to Dr. Beckett.

__________________________________________________________________

The screen came alive with the face of General Landry, the SGC leader.

"Gentlemen, good to see you, though I think I should be concerned, you only call when you have trouble," the General smiled at the screen.

"General, good to see you too, sir. We have a slight problem and wondered if we could talk with you and Colonel Carter?" Richard Woolsey responded.

"Alright, I'll have to call the Colonel to the control room , so give me a minute," Landry said as he moved over to a technician.

They heard the call for Colonel Samantha Carter to report to the control room. The General came back into view, jokingly asked the men on his screen, "So what've you destroyed now?"

"Actually nothing," protested McKay looking sheepish.

When Carter arrived in the control room they explained what had happened, the contents of the database and their solution. She'd asked for dimensions and Rodney gave Colonel Carter all the details she required. Carter explained that whilst it wasn't the largest storage device it would still take days to make working non stop from the supply of refined trinium they had.

McKay told her he was quite happy with her doing just that as the Daedalus wouldn't be in the Earth's orbit for the next day or so, that must give them the time they needed. Carter had not been best pleased with McKay's attitude but, with the interaction of General Landry, Colonel Sheppard and Richard Woolsey an agreement was reached on the time needed to create the storage device. The Daedalus would bring the item back on its return trip.

"A month," McKay thought, "A month before we can safely stow away the device."

_____________________________________________________________

During the evening, team Sheppard stopped by Orla's bed to support and comfort Ronon, he'd remained stoic, only eating when Sheppard ordered him to. The Colonel suggested he freshen up but received a grunt, tomorrow would do.

Carson Beckett walked into the I.C.U. and although Orla was his only patient the area was congested with team Sheppard lounging about her bedside. "You are aware this is an Intensive Care Unit?" he spoke to the group.

"Yes, but you're not exactly busy are you Carson?" McKay sarcastically snapped.

"Rodney it's not the point, just try to not occupy the whole room," Beckett bit back and started to take Orla's vitals. He'd noticed the last few readings had seemed a little odd. He checked her stimuli, he got none. This was not good. It was at that point the monitors started bleeping. Carson moved to Orla's side and smacked the red button on the wall before moving to check her pulse.

The doors burst open, Marie along with another nurse whose name was unknown to the team came in, "Move now all of you," Beckett barked. He'd checked the monitors turned to Marie shouting out orders, "Heart rates up, her BP's fallen right down and she's clammy again. Push the epinephrine, start chest compressions. Get the crash cart,"

Team Sheppard moved out of the way, Sheppard dragging Ronon from the bedside.

Marie moved to get the crash cart when she felt the massive steel hands of the Satedan on her, "What's happening, please," Ronon pleaded.

"She's in cardiac arrest," Marie answered grabbing the cart.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

____________________________________________________________

The team was ordered out of the I.C.U. and out of the way. It had taken the whole team to move Ronon away from Orla once he knew what was happening and they'd only managed that because he was in shock.

The doors to the I.C.U. flew open and they pulled the bed of Dr. Orla Grant out and into O.R. 1 with Carson shouting instructions and demands.

Sheppard grabbed at the doctor, "Carson what's going on, please," he begged.

Beckett faced them "Orla's vitals have been deteriorating most of the day since her surgery, her blood pressure has been slowly dropping and her heart rate elevated. She wasn't responding to stimuli as well as she should which is why I was doing her vitals. When I noticed she was clammy it all fitted, she was bleeding internally. The blood loss caused the arrest, we have her back and she's being prepped for surgery as we speak, that's all I know for now," Beckett spun towards the operating rooms.

They all dropped into the seats flabbergasted, Ronon started to rock in his chair. He was bent over, head in hands, mumbling something they couldn't recognize. Rodney and Sheppard turned to Teyla for a translation to find her spread out on the ex-Runners back holding him, trying to soothe him, almost cooing at him like he was a distraught child. It would be the longest hour and half the Satedan would know.

___________________________________________________________

Dr. Carson Beckett re-entered the waiting room and hour and half later and approached the team, "Everything went well, she had some re-bleeding blood vessels which were re-sutured. I'm sorry Ronon, but it happens sometimes with gunshot victims. She's in recovery and will be back in the I.C.U. probably the wee hours of tomorrow. Can I suggest you get some rest?" Carson wearily asked.

Ronon looked as stunned as he felt. She was okay he said, he'd said that last time.

"Chewie, come on you need to get out of here for a bit, freshen up, anything, and that's an order if you need it to be," Sheppard quietly and gently took his friend's arm and pulled him upright. "I've got a few beers, that always helps," he carried on.

Ronon stopped suddenly, "I don't want beer, or to leave, I want to stay," he sounded almost childlike in his bewildered state.

"I know buddy, but you need a change of scenery, trust me," Sheppard looked to his other team mates for support. They joined Sheppard and together they took Ronon back to his quarters for just half an hour. Sheppard hadn't just done it for Ronon but for Beckett also, he needed to breathe; the incident had spooked the doctor too.

_________________________________________________________

Two days later in the I.C.U. Beckett stood at Orla's bedside, looked at Ronon and smiled telling him that he was going to give Orla something to make her come to. It may be traumatic, her last visions were violent. Carson pushed the medication through knowing it was a waiting game.

Orla started to feel like she was no longer underwater; more than a few scrambled thoughts started to come to her, she was confused. The last time she'd been awake, _the Wraith_, Orla tried to move but her body was sluggish, her head and shoulder still hurt badly but there was something else, she felt drugged. She struggled to open her eyes but could hear voices, they were broken, what were they saying? She heard a bass voice; _I know that one_ she thought, _Ronon_. He'll stop the Wraith. Her eyelids started to peel open; everything was too bright… too fuzzy. The world was moving too quick. She tried moving her hand but it was encased in something heavy.

Beckett explained to Ronon what was happening, how she was wakening from a deep sedation, her body would feel heavy and there was the surgery she'd undergone. He should expect her to be drowsy and to fall back asleep again. It was common he'd continued, for patients to be confused when first waking, so be patient lad, let her wake in her own time.

Slowly Orla's focus came back; she instantly recognized Ronon and Carson,

"Ro.. non," was all she could manage but whatever had hold of her hand squeezed harder.

"Welcome back lass," Carson was at her side checking her vitals, "Want some ice chips?" he handed Ronon the cup smiling, "Let her have some, not much mind or she'll be sick," Beckett left the room relieved that his patient and friend seemed over the worst.

Ronon took the cup from Beckett and sat on the side of Orla's bed, his hand moving to stroke her cheek. "Hey you, about time you woke up," he said his voice unsteady. "Here, doc said you'd want some," Ronon reached out and carefully placed an ice chip in Orla's mouth, telling her to let it melt. He reached for another then noticed she was asleep, she'd woken though, and that was a start. He'd take her home, to their quarters. He finally started to believe she'd live.

______________________________________________________________

A week later they released Orla to a ward, Cadman and Lorne both having been discharged by now.

Dr. Beckett approached the bed currently occupied by Orla and guarded by Ronon with a smile, "Good news, from your results I can safety say that the infection you've been battling is almost gone and your wound is healing well, if you continue to improve like this then I'll consider letting you go and recuperate in your quarters in a week, don't be fooled there will probably be about two months physical therapy involved afterwards," Carson looked from the scientists happy face to Ronon's. The big man's eyes had looked haunted since Orla had been shot, he'd stood vigil by the bedside of the woman he loved ever since. Carson was sure he'd seen just a flicker of relief and hope spark in those eyes.

McKay had explained to all of them that because Orla had been sedated for over 24 hours and away from the device, its effects had worn off. She was left with the nightmares, she'd woken a few times screaming about Wraith. Each time Ronon was there to soothe and quieten her down, holding her until she'd fallen back asleep.

_____________________________________________________________

As the week slowly moved on Orla was lying in her hospital bed with her arm in a sling. She knew she was getting grouchy or healing as Carson put it. She so wanted a shower but she could do little for herself and was only starting to care that a sponge does not clean that much. So when Ronon re-appeared she had an idea. "Hey, morning," she greeted the ex-Runner.

"Hey," Ronon placed a tray of food in front of Orla and bent down to kiss her hello.

"I got us some breakfast, you were asleep when I went to get this, you were snoring, loudly to. You woke that Marine over there, scared him," Ronon teased mercilessly with a completely stoic face for good measure. When he turned back to face Orla he couldn't maintain his composure and broke into a huge toothy grin and earning a playful swat from Orla who was pretending to look offended.

Orla had barely touched the toast Ronon brought her for breakfast, her appetite gone. She smiled watching Ronon eat. Carson had told her Ronon had only left her side to freshen up and had even eaten his meals next to her. She'd actually laughed causing herself great pain, when he went on to tell her about the new nurses on rotation from the Daedalus. Having only been there a short time they were unaware of Ronon's attitude to being told 'no'. The nurse had tried to get him to leave her side and when it had gotten heated Ronon simply told her if she could throw him out he's stay out. The fact the nurse was only 5'2" hadn't even registered with him.

"I have a mission for you, wanna help a damsel in distress?" she grinned at her lover.

"Always, what's up?" Ronon smirked.

"What's up? I need a shower, my hairs yucky and I feel disgusting. Carson won't let me up and try to have a shower because I can't stand for long just yet, so, I can either get a guy who'd be strong enough to hold me up for 10 minutes or you can offer" Orla was fully aware of just how protective Ronon was and that he wasn't about to let anyone help her but him.

Ronon growled possessively letting Orla know exactly how he felt about anyone but him seeing her in the shower.

"By the way, can you say it's your idea if Carson finds out? He's mean," Orla told him as she was being scooped out of bed by the giant Satedan, she heard him chuckle.

Alarms went off suddenly as monitors became free of their charge causing nurses and the doctor on duty to come running toward Orla's bed. Dr. Jennifer Keller stood at Orla's bed wide eyed and indignant.

"What's going on, Mr. Dex, why is Orla in your arms and not in bed!" Keller snapped.

"She wanted to get clean but can't so I said I'd help her, save the nurses a job," he looked at the young doctor daring her to argue.

"You're not supposed to grab the patients and drag them out of their beds, Orla is not yet recovered," Jennifer glowered back.

"You don't trust me with Orla?" he sounded amazed, his face scowling.

"Of course I do Mr. Dex, that's not the point. Look she can have a shallow bath that's it, I don't want the wound getting wet," Keller relented.

Ronon didn't respond he turned and carried Orla to the bathroom. He was almost at the bathroom door when he heard Dr. Keller call out.

"Anymore stunts like that Mr. Dex, and I will get Colonel Sheppard in here," she shook her head as she and the nurses left Orla's bed.

Ronon raised his eyebrow not overly concerned about anything but the woman in his arms. As he put her down on the chair in the bathroom he started to fill the bath tub turning to Orla he started grinning saying, "Give Keller a few months and she'll be as bad as Carson."

TBC... **_Please review_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

__________________________________________________________

The weeks came and went with Atlantis settling back into a normal routine, whatever normal is in the Pegasus galaxy. Orla had finally been released into Ronon's care under the strict orders to report to Dr. Beckett daily for check ups and then it was on to her physical therapy sessions. Ronon was starting to return to himself, gone was the haunted look and nervous energy.

Colonel Sheppard had been running back and forth between the mainland with his jumper, trying to find any excuse not to do the paperwork he was supposed to be doing. With Ronon having requested leave until Orla was released, Sheppard was running out of things to do to avoid his office and the pile of reports growing.

Teyla had been taking advantage of the free time to divide her days between visiting Orla and the mainland. It had been a time of mixed feelings, pleasure at visiting the mainland but at the expense and pain of her friend, she knew in her heart they did not deny her the joy of seeing her people so frequently.

Lieutenant Laura Cadman was back on light duties only, she was also taking part in therapy sessions with the "current" psychologist, helping her deal with the aftermath of Captain Munroe. Major Lorne was back on duty but avoiding basements for the foreseeable future.

Dr. Rodney McKay had been frantically corresponding and video linking with the SGC to make sure that Colonel Carter got the storage device design correct. His constant whining that he should be at the SGC to oversee the development was becoming legendary. Poor Zelenka had bourn the brunt of the whining with as much grace as possible after the promise from Mr. Woolsey, that on completion of this matter, Radek could take three days leave.

And so Atlantis carried on, everyone waiting for it's delivery, not really looking forward to being near the device again but wanting it stashed away anyway.

_____________________________________________________________

The morning of the arrival of the Daedalus, Ronon guided Orla into the mess hall and toward the table where Teyla, Rodney and the Colonel were already sat. They greeted each other as Ronon went and fetched what Orla was sure would be a bit of everything the mess hall had made.

"How are feeling, Orla?" Teyla asked smiling over her cup of tea.

"Good thanks Teyla, physical therapy this afternoon but otherwise good, you?" Orla returned.

"I am well, thank you," Teyla smiled back at her friend.

At that point Ronon returned with two laden trays and placed one in front of a resigned Orla. Ronon thought she'd lost weight and needed to eat more. If she ate what he'd placed in front of her she wouldn't make it out the mess hall.

"Ronon, since when did Orla start to eat for two people, _your_ size?" Sheppard asked amused at the size of the scientist's tray.

"She needs fattening up, she's lost weight; I want her curves back," he shrugged and leered at Orla watching her blush whilst crunching at his bacon.

"As fascinating as Orla's… shape is, we do have more pressing matters," McKay spoke up watching Ronon's eyebrow raise in question at his off hand comment about Orla's figure. "Oh, you know what I mean," he blasted. "The Daedalus will be here shortly with the trinium storage device, when it arrives we're gonna need Ronon to get Pandora's Box and put it into the trinium casing. I would suggest he does it in the basement away from anyone with the gene. Sheppard can then enter the basement and test it, to see if it works," Rodney explained pleased with his plan, not noticing the look Sheppard was giving him.

"What's a Pandora's Box?" Teyla and Ronon said in unison.

"What? Oh, right, well there's a place on Earth called Greece, according to its mythology, Pandora was a Goddess who'd been blessed with curiosity. At her wedding the King of the Gods, Zeus, gave her a box and told her to never ever open it despite knowing she was curious by nature. Of course, she opened it later and unleashed all the evils, ills, diseases etc that had been previously unknown onto mankind, but at the bottom of the box was hope. So that's why I called it Pandora's Box," Rodney proudly explained.

"Not the same thing," Ronon grumbled before being interrupted.

"Can we get back to the bit about me testing it… why me?" Sheppard demanded a little unnerved at being the scientist's guinea pig.

"Because Sheppard, if anything happened to me, think of the loss my passing would have on Atlantis. Who could replace my genius?" Rodney griped.

"Well, one thing's for sure Rodney, nobody could replace your ego," Sheppard hit back at McKay, causing everyone at the table to laugh out loud. "You can test it Rodney, it's best a military man with the gene not be present. Think about it, a scientist would be less violent," Sheppard declared thinking of Captain Munroe as he did.

"Besides, no offence buddy" Sheppard looked at the Satedan seated across from him, "Ronon's not going anywhere near that device," Sheppard stated.

"Why not?" McKay asked.

"Because, Rodney, I know that so far only people with the gene have been affected, but this is the Pegasus galaxy, things happen. Tell me Rodney, in the two galaxies you know, who's the one person you don't want getting hallucinations, thinking you're a Wraith? Who knows enough ways to kill a Wraith he could write a book, survived being hunted by them for seven years and carries more knives than Macy's? Not to mention has a gun which he'd set to kill, that could take your head off McKay?" Sheppard retorted watching as Rodney's face blanched at the prospect of being hunted by an avenging Ronon.

"Whose Macy's?" Ronon looked at Orla for answers.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you when you take me to my torturer," Orla promised him.

"Point taken," Rodney mumbled.

"I dunno, could have been interesting," Ronon chuckled tearing at the bread roll in his hand.

"How could you hallucinating be…interesting?" Teyla commented looking confused.

"If I pulled my gun or knife out and went for McKay, he'd scream and run away like a little girl," Ronon started to elaborate watching McKay's face flush. "Never seen a Wraith do that, might have been fun, watching it shriek and run away flapping it's arms," he chuckled at the odd image in his mind.

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing, you thinking of Rodney as a Wraith running away scared or you hallucinating," Orla added watching everyone try to decide what was worse. "Anyway I have an appointment, walk with me?" she looked to Ronon who was already taking their trays and standing up. As they excused themselves the remaining team members started to rise up and head out to start their day.

______________________________________________________________

It was mid-morning when Dr. McKay received a call from Mr. Woolsey asking for him to come to the gate room, the Daedalus had arrived and Colonel Caldwell would be bringing the storage device to Mr. Woolsey's office shortly. As the scientist headed for the gate room Colonel Sheppard caught up with him as he passed the transporter.

"So, finally it's here then," the Colonel stated absently.

"It would appear so," McKay nervously replied.

As the two men approached Woolsey's office, a bright white light filled the office. When the light disappeared it left behind Colonel Stephen Caldwell holding a trinium storage device.

"Colonel Caldwell, good to see you," Woolsey smiled at the man, though if you looked carefully you could see that smile never reached his eyes.

"Mr. Woolsey, is Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay here?" he bluntly asked.

"Behind you, sir," Sheppard responded as he and the doctor entered Woolsey's office.

Caldwell turned upon hearing Sheppard voice, "Colonel Sheppard," he greeted.

"Colonel Caldwell," Sheppard returned.

"Dr. McKay," Caldwell said turning to the scientist.

"Ah, good," Rodney said ignoring the greeting, "you have the storage device, may I see it?" McKay cautiously asked having never been able to create any kind of connection to the Colonel. The man was standoffish and only truly happy surrounded by military types.

Caldwell handed the device over to the scientist who started to run his own checks over the device, size correct, internal locking system on the lid correct. An alpha numeric key pad had been attached to the lid of the device enabling it to be locked tight and only opened by entering a code. This code would off course be known by only a few, McKay, Sheppard and Woolsey.

"Right, I think we're good to go," McKay looked at Woolsey.

"Colonel Sheppard, who've you put together to carry out this task?" Woolsey questioned.

"Actually we decided it should be a civilian that handles this, if the device is activated then it's not a trained solider hallucinating. Damage limitation in the worse case scenario," Sheppard glanced around the room waiting to judge the reactions of the men in the room.

"I agree with Colonel Sheppard, though I strongly advise Ronon Dex is nowhere in sight, I don't think Dex is a civilian easily… overwhelmed," Caldwell tersely spat. His dislike of Ronon Dex had always been known, many, especially military, had come to the conclusion it was jealousy. The man was a damn good solider better than most of Caldwell's own men and being from the Pegasus galaxy just made it stick in his craw all the more.

"Already sorted Colonel, sir, Ronon is with Orla in the physical therapy rooms. Your right, we don't want to deal with a civilian trained to be a 'Specialist' in weapons and hand to hand combat, that spent seven years fighting the Wraith alone, sir," Sheppard replied through gritted teeth and a smile on his face, the intention of the remarks hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis etc & I am not making any profits from this story. I do own Dr. Orla Grant, Captain Munroe, Dr. Davies and Lieutenant_****_ Wilkinson._**

**_Rating T : For violence. _**

**_No Spoilers : Set around Season 5, Dr. Carson Beckett is CMO, Lieutenant Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and Teyla hasn't had her baby, (I keep waiting for the plot bunny to _**

**_demand John make a move)._**

**_Pairings : Ronon Dex/Dr. Orla Grant_**

**_A massive thank you to bailey1ak you are an angel _**

**_Summary : An Ancient device has traumatic results for the inhabitants of Atlantis._**

________________________________________________________________

Dr. Radek Zelenka had been ordered rather than asked by Dr. Rodney McKay to go into the lower level and put Pandora's Box inside the trinium storage device. He waited for the Marines nearby to help him maneuver the small trolley carrying the storage device into the transporter. It wasn't that it was awkward to move really, he just wanted any excuse to use to keep him away from that particular level longer.

Moments later he exited the transporter into the dimly lit corridor once more. He headed toward the Marines guarding the room and its dangerous contents. Radek acknowledged the Marines at the entrance of the room.

"Hey Doc, so how's this gonna go down?" one of the Marines had asked him, as he hadn't been paying attention he had no idea which one so he replied generally.

"I have to shut down the force field which was put in place by Dr. McKay, and then take the storage device into the room and place the box inside this one. I have a code which is going to be changed once we have established that it is no longer any harm, thanks to the effects of the trinium. It will then be taken to storage," Radek explained to a pair of nodding Marines.

"Go for it Doc," one of the Marines shouted.

"Yes, thank you," Radek grumbled.

Radek picked up the tablet and started entering in the information to over-ride the force field. A minute later it was down, the tension visibly heightened. Radek placed the tablet back onto the trolley to his side and clasped the storage device in his arms and moved slowly into the room containing the box.

He slowly edged in closer and closer watching the box for signs of movement or humming. He heard and saw nothing. There was no table; nothing to put the device on so he lowered it to the floor and removed the lid. Radek was starting to sweat not from the exertion but the danger. He straightened his back and moved to the pedestal rubbing his hands up and down the side of his trousers trying to rid his hands of the cold sweat pouring over them.

Radek extended his shaking arms towards the box, settled his hands on it's prize and closed his eyes waiting for… he didn't know what. When nothing happened he remembered to breathe and steadied himself. He started to gently lift the box which was surprisingly light up and move tiny steps almost expecting it to explode into a bright light, over to the storage device.

He slowly knelt down and gently placed the box inside the storage unit, it fitted well. With still trembling hands he picked up the lid. He carefully placed the lid on top of the trinium base and keyed the code into the keypad. He heard a clunk as a series of bolt like inner bars slid across to secure the device. Radek picked it up and moved towards the waiting trolley. With hands a little calmer he placed the storage device down. He needed to get McKay now, he was a civilian with the gene and Colonel Sheppard had offered his services much like Rodney had done to Radek.

"I will be back in a minute, I need to go back up and get Dr. McKay. Please do not touch the unit and if _anything_ seems unusual, my advice would be to run," Radek said to the Marines standing by the entrance of the room. Without waiting to hear their replies he swiftly walked to the transporter, once inside he indicated where he wanted to be and seconds later walked out to the small group of expectant people.

_______________________________________________________

"Rodney, I need you to please come and test the trinium casing," Zelenka informed a very nervous McKay.

"I really think we should re-think this, if it goes off then I won't be responsible for anyone getting hurt," Mckay blustered with obvious false bravado.

"Don't worry Rodney, if the device reacts to your gene and you hallucinate, Ronon and I will come and over power you so you don't hurt yourself," Sheppard was still trying hard to suppress the laughter at the image Ronon had given him that morning of Rodney as a Wraith, screaming like a little girl.

"Oh, hardy hah," McKay snapped thin lipped heading over to the transporter to join Radek.

"Come on Radek, try not to kill me will you," Rodney needlessly spat at his colleague.

Radek rolled his eyes imagining the three days away from McKay Woolsey had promised.

_____________________________________________________________

The transporter opened to reveal the lower level corridor once again and with trepidation and just a little alarm Dr. Rodney McKay swallowed and headed, at least in his mind, to certain doom. As the doctors approached the trolley the Marines guarding the unit looked up showing the fact they were bored and _can we move this along Doctors_. McKay stood next to the storage device, brought his slightly trembling hands to the unit and touched it. That's when it happened…. nothing.

"It worked," squeaked McKay beaming at a tired but equally happy Radek.

"Yes Rodney, you were right," Radek mused.

"Okay, let's get this over to the South Pier and locked away. Ermm, you what's your name?" Rodney snapped his fingers and pointed at the nearest Marine.

"Corporal Jenkins, Dr. McKay," the Marine patiently answered the excitable scientist.

"Right, Jenkins, bring the trolley with you up to level 12 and then you and your pal, can help us store this gadget," McKay ordered not taking in the look of annoyance on the Marines faces.

The Marines started to push the trolley towards its destination looking at each other wondering the same thing, how come Ronon's not killed this guy and the Colonel calls him a friend?

_____________________________________________________________

As the Marines joined the Doctors and Colonel Sheppard at the transporters exit at the South Pier they looked on amazed at the large structure in front of them. The South Pier was generally unused, mainly because it had suffered damage. Though structurally safe it would need a lot of work to make it habitable. This was the reason it'd been deemed okay to revert into Area 52.

"McKay, did you write this sign?" Sheppard remarked slightly amused knowing the accusation on the sign had to belong to McKay.

"Yes, why? Not plain enough for you and your jarheads?" McKay muttered entering the codes into the door locking system to open the storage room.

"I think, "Keep out or die, if you die it's our own fault. stupid", is a little harsh McKay," Sheppard chortled.

"It means what it says, there are some stupid people here Sheppard," McKay bit back and he watched the Marines push the trolley into the vast chamber revealed once the door opened. "Put it down on the trestles, slowly and don't knock it," McKay called out. He breathed a sigh of relief as finally the box was secured in its casing and was about to be locked away.

The men made their way out of the chamber, heading back towards the transport when Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay's radios barked into life demanding their attention in the gate room.

Sheppard looked over to the fraught scientist and said "One disaster down, ready for the next?"

McKay scowled, annoyed at Sheppard who was grinning in anticipation of their next mission.

**_The End Please review_**

**______________________________________________________**

**_A/N - I hope you enjoyed this story, I thought about adding some more twists into the story but I'm engrossed in a new story I will publish soon. Thank you for all the kind_**

**_ reviews._**


End file.
